


Give it to me

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Breeding, Hance - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2018, Voltron NSFW Bingo, nsfw card, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Please, move,” Lance begs. Hunk raises a thick eyebrow as he tilts his head slightly.“Pretty sure I am moving.” He notes. Lance whimpers and drops his head forward.“Fuck me.”{Prompt fill for my NSFW Voltron bingo card}





	Give it to me

Lance squirmed, holding back a whimper as best as he could. His nails bit into the palms of his hands as he kept them in tight fists by his sides. His legs were starting to feel the strain of being spread open, but he wasn’t about to complain about that. Hunk was slowly working two fingers into him, the slide so easy at this point. Lance rolls his hips down against Hunk’s hand, trying to get his fingers deeper in him, trying to get them to reach that certain spot. But Hunk wasn’t having any of it, as soon as Lance moved, Hunk would withdraw his fingers just far enough that Lance couldn’t get what he wanted while they were still inside him enough to be a tease.

“Hunk…” Lance finally whines, unable to stop himself. He catches Hunk’s smirk before he can swallow it down. Lance whines again. Hunk lifts his gaze, looking to him as if he was _bored_.

“Yes, Lance?” He asks, his voice calm and taunting. Lance wants to get sassy with his response, but he knows that’ll probably just end in him not getting _anything_ that he wants tonight.

“Please,” Lance exhales heavily. He fights the urge to touch himself, he already feels close thanks to all of Hunk’s foreplay.

“Please what? I’m already fingering your greedy hole.” Hunk hums, dropping his gaze back to where he’s working his fingers into Lance. He twists them slightly, spreading them just enough to get Lance’s breath stuttering before he goes back to moving them in the same slow pattern. Lance whines again and tips his head back. He was going to go crazy.

“Please, fuck me,” Lance begs. Hunk smirks again, but he doesn’t respond to Lance’s request. Instead, he keeps sliding his fingers in and out of Lance’s hole, acting like he still needed to be working Lance open even though he’s been at it for what feels like (in Lance’s opinion) _hours_.

Lance whines more. “ _Please_ , Hunk please fuck me already.”

“Now you’re just being impatient.” Hunk scolds. Lance rolls his eyes and bites back any remark he might have.

“ _Hunk_ ,” Lance whines louder, shifting his hips so that he can spread his legs further. Hunk’s breathing hitches and Lance knows he’s holding back from moaning at the sight. Lance pushes his head back into the pillow more and arches his back. He can be a tease too.

“Always so pretty Lance.” Hunk praises as he lifts his other hand and trails his fingers over Lance’s torso, pressing into tan skin firmly. Lance bites his bottom lip, tilting his head down to look to Hunk again.

“Only for you,” Lance assures, biting back from returning Hunk’s smile.

“Good boy.” Hunk says, pleased with the response.

“Please,” Lance tries again, letting his whining take over his begging. Hunk chuckles softly, pressing his hand into Lance’s side as he pushes himself up to lean over Lance’s small frame. Lance arches up, meeting him halfway for a kiss. Lance sighs into it, tilting his head enough to deepen the kiss the right amount. Hunk hums against his lips before he pulls back. He sits up again, fingers still pressed inside Lance.

“Please what?” He repeats. Lance huffs out a small noise.

“Please fuck me.”

Hunk pulls his hand back and takes hold of Lance’s hips, lifting him up and turning him over. Lance goes easily and eagerly allows Hunk to adjust his position as he pleases. He pulls Lance up onto his hands and knees, pressing himself firmly against Lance’s ass as he kneels behind the smaller. Lance spares a glance back over his shoulder to Hunk, watching as he picks up the lube and slicks up his cock. Lance chews his bottom lip and watches with hungry eyes as the thick head of Hunk’s cock slides in and out of the circle of Hunk’s fist. At first, Lance is too busy just watching to realise that Hunk’s taking longer than he normally would to lube himself up. When Lance does finally notice, it’s because he’s starting to squirm again from his impatience. He lifts his gaze, catching Hunk’s eye and notices the smug smirk Hunk’s giving him. Lance makes a small whimpering noise.

“C’mon Hunk,” He whimpers, pushing his ass back more against Hunk’s body. Hunk drops his hand to Lance’s hip, giving it a small squeeze as he leans over Lance’s back. Lance turns his head back further and meets him for a quick yet rough kiss. It leaves Lance panting softly when they part.

“You’re so impatient, baby.” Hunk tusks as he straightens his back and holds his cock straight out and presses the tip to Lance’s hole. Lance just nods in agreement, because he knows that he is, and he won’t deny that. He also wants the conversation to just end so that they can get to the good stuff.

Hunk holds Lance’s hip firmly in his hand so that Lance can’t move himself back on him as he slowly pushes forward. His cock slides almost too easily into Lance’s body. Lance tips his head back slightly, letting out a content sigh as he closes his eyes at the feeling of finally being filled. Hunk hums low in his chest as he gives an experimental roll of his hips. There’s no resistance, and why would there be with how much care he took in prepping Lance? He pulls back slowly, crossing his hand over Lance’s back to grip his opposite hip as he watches his cock pull back before he pushes slowly back into Lance’s slim body.

Lance’s hands curl into fight fists in the sheets of their bed, letting out a satisfied sigh at the delicious friction between them. He keeps his back straight, his shoulders drawn together to keep his head up slightly as he focuses solely on the intense feeling. Hunk keeps his movements slow and steady, rolling his hips back and forth into Lance’s body like he was still making sure Lance was open enough for him. It doesn’t take long for Lance to get impatient with the pace and despite Hunk’s tight hold, he tries to push himself back against Hunk to set his own speed. He’s unable to move much with Hunk’s fingers digging into his skin and he lets out a frustrated sound and looks over his shoulder to Hunk again.

“Please, _move_ ,” Lance begs. Hunk raises a thick eyebrow as he tilts his head slightly.

“Pretty sure I am moving.” He notes. Lance whimpers and drops his head forward.

“ _Fuck me_.” Lance almost shouts it, his impatience building up to frustration. Hunk snorts and pulls his hand away from Lance’s body.

“Do it yourself.” He prompts. Lance grips the sheets tighter, twisting his wrists downward as he grounds himself against the mattress and pushes back against Hunk’s body. He bites his bottom lip as he moves his hips, shoving himself roughly onto Hunk’s cock before he pulls himself forward again, repeating the action as fast as he can manage in his position.

Hunk moans softly, lifting his hands to rest them lightly against the dip of Lance’s back without the intention of holding onto him. He lightly scratches his nails into Lance’s skin as he watches Lance fuck himself on his cock, as Lance starts panting and moaning from the exertion of his own movements. Hunk smirks to himself, pleased with Lance’s efforts. Lance drops his head forward again as he puts more force into his movements, which limits his speed.

“Look at you, God Lance you’re so pretty like this.” Hunk praises, the low rumble to his voice going straight to Lance’s cock. He whimpers as his cock gives a small twitch, begging for his attention. He ignores it a little longer.

“H-Hunk please, please fuck me.” Lance moans, pressing his forehead firmly into his pillow as some way to ground himself.

Hunk’s hands fall to Lance’s hips and his fingers dig roughly into Lance’s soft skin, stopping his movements completely. Lance takes in a shaky breath and holds back a whine as he waits it out. Hunk pulls back slowly, keeping the head of his cock pressed just past Lance’s rim. Lance feels him shift slightly as he readjusts his position. He suddenly slams into Lance.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lance cries out, his spine arching with the force of it as his head snaps up again. And before he’s even fully recovered, Hunk’s pounding into him like an animal. Lance can’t hold back his sounds of pleasure, moaning and shouting for more without even realising he’s doing it.

He hears Hunk’s low grunts as he fucks Lance as fast as he can, his hips slapping almost painfully off of Lance’s own. Lance drops his head forward again, reaching up with both hands to tug on his own hair as pleasure surges through his body.

“Oh shit, oh _shit_ ,” Lance whimpers, his breath catching in his throat as his gut coils. Hunk’s cock stimulates his prostate just enough, and before Lance can really react, he’s coming. He cries out, reaching down to stroke himself through it. Hunk curses under his breath as he continues to fuck Lance like nothing happened.

As soon as Lance is dropping his hand away from his cock, Hunk’s reaching up and pushing Lance down into the bed more. Lance goes willingly, allowing Hunk to lay him out on the bed as he continues to pound him. Lance ignores the uncomfortable feeling of his own come sticking to his crotch as he closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of Hunk’s cock sliding into him.

“Please,” He sighs softly, almost too quiet to be heard.

“Hmm?” Hunk hums, lifting his gaze.

“Fill me up.” Lance begs softly. Hunk smirks and leans over Lance’s form, pressing into him harder as he kisses the back of Lance’s neck. Lance reaches back and toys with Hunk’s hair, giving the strands a few light tugs. Hunk moans softly against his skin, his thrusts speeding up slightly as they become sloppier.

He pushes hard into Lance as his hips still, his breath coming out on a shaky exhale of Lance’s name as he comes inside the smaller male. Lance hums, a content smile forming on his lips as he’s given exactly what he’d asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
